Who Are You
by jennyflower
Summary: Bella was destined to be Edward's mate. Alice had seen it so it had to be true and come to pass. What if Edward wanted it to be her choice and not Alice's? Edward stalkerishly follows Bella to college hoping to become her friend and maybe more. *Read the Prologue before you decide to hate and pass on the story. Cannon Characters. ExB, EmXR, AXJ, and EsxC.
1. Chapter 1

Copyright:

No copyright infringement is Meyer owns all Twilight characters and content. The plot although is mine.

Prologue:

Hello. My name is Edward Cullen. I was born over 100 years ago. Yet, I look like I am still seventeen. How is that? You ask. Well, when I was 17 I lived in Chicago, during the Spanish Influenza. My mother and I were in the hospital at the same time.

During one night my mother was talking to a man. I could not see his face, just his blond head. "Take care of him," my mother told him. "I do not know what you are talking about," he responded. "Please I know what you are and what you can do. Please do not let him die. I know it is too late for me. Give me your word," she gasped. "I am not sure what you mean madam. But I will take care of him as well as I can," he stated. Grabbing his hand and looking into his face she said, "Please, Do not let him die! He is bound for more than just this." "Yes, I will do what you wish," the doctor said to my mother. With that confirmation she left this earth with her last breath and last look towards me. "I love you, Edward."

I stretched out my hand out towards her. She didn't respond even though she was looking right at me. I watched as the light leave her eye. I was alone. My father had passed earlier in the night. My mother didn't want to leave me alone in the world, so she waited until the doctor had come into work this evening. She waited until he was here to ask him to watch over me.

You would think that these would be my memories, but they are not. They belong to my adopted father if you will. The doctor that my mother asked to watch over me and to take care of me that night she died. You see, I can read minds. I can into this new life being able to read the minds of other people. At first, when I woke up I thought I was going insane. But as time progressed I was able to separate my thoughts from others. Almost to the point of ignoring them altogether.

My adopted father was Carlisle Cullen. He was a doctor. I am not sure how he can be a doctor and a vampire. We crave blood all the time. Yet, he has been able to care for humans, without any cravings. I still do not understand, but I do admire him for it.

He says the reason he can abstain from human blood is because he wants to help humans not hurt them. So we drink the blood of animals. He hypothesizes that this helps us retain the humanity we had when we were truly alive…like you.

As time progressed, our family if you will got bigger. Carlisle found Esme in the morgue where he had been working as a doctor. He had fallen in love with her before when she was sixteen. Now several years later, he found her and brought her back to where we lived. He changed her in hopes that she would be his mate. And she was his true love. At first, it was really hard living with them. Hearing their thoughts and seeing the love between them. I ended up rebelling against the life we had created.

So I went out on my own for a while. I was out doing what I thought was helping the police. I was living on murders, rapists, and thieves of the night. Thinking I was doing good, I kept going for ten years.

I tracked my dinner by listening to their minds. One day, I was stopped cold turkey if you will. I was tracking this mind. It sounded young, but sometimes you could not tell. Sneaking up on the voice in my mind, I stopped short. It was a kid. He was thinking of how he killed his parents. I was astounded. How could this young kid about 12 years old think of killing his parents in cold blood? It blew my mind.

So I crept up behind him and knocked him out. I took him to the police and dropped him off. On the wall was a wanted poster for him. I felt incredibly sad for him. Soon after I left he woke up, wondering how he had been caught. He thought he had gotten away with the murders scot-free.

I knew that all kinds of people were capable of wrong doings, but "seeing" it with my own eyes sent me back to my family. I went back with my heart in my hand. Carlisle and Esme welcomed me back with open arms. They never asked what I had done and I never volunteered. It was just forgotten. They were glad I was back.

Shortly after I came back, Carlisle ran into a young woman lying in the street bleeding. She was close to death and he brought her home to save her. I recognized her as Rosalie Hale. A popular young woman in the city we currently lived in. Carlisle knew that we would have to leave, so he gathered her up and we ran to Canada.

He bit her in hopes that she would become what Esme had become to him. His mate. I never came out and said it, but I had hoped for something like that as well. When she started to wake up, I realized it would never happen. She woke up wondering what had happened and why she wasn't dead. After explaining everything to her, Carlisle showed her a mirror and she fell in love with herself. Rosalie became so self-absorbed she never showed to have any consideration for anyone except herself.

On the day that Rosalie brought Emmett to the house, we had all assumed she was just full of herself. That she could never care for anyone else. But Emmett changed all of that. Rosalie had found him on the verge of death. He had been attacked by a bear and was barely holding on. Carlisle changed him for her, when he looked into her face and knew that he was her mate.

From the moment she brought him to the house, she became more caring and loving to everyone. Although, she still fought with me constantly. Rosalie never left his side during his transformation and hasn't since.

A few years after Rosalie brought Emmett home for Carlisle to change, Alice and Jasper showed up. Alice walked into the house and asked which bedroom was theirs. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett and I just wondered where they got the gall to just waltz in and ask that question.

We noticed right away that they both had golden eyes, which happens when you drink from animals not humans. This helped us relax a little bit. Alice said that she and Jasper had been mate for years. She had been waiting in a diner when he walked in. She told him that he had kept her waiting long enough. Tipping his hat he replied, "My apologies, Ma'am." Rosalie and Esme just sighed. The story was romantic apparently.

So now years later I find myself living with three couples; waiting for my mate to come along. Or at least hoping that I have a mate out there somewhere.

As the years progressed, Alice started to have visions about a young girl. Not clear ones just flashes or glimpses of her. It started in about 1960. The first one was just a picture of her smiling as a baby. Next, was one of her walking to a man with a mustache in a police uniform.

They were just glimpses. We never knew a name or where she lived. It wasn't apparent what the visions where for or for whom they were for until one day. Alice had a vision of the girl, now about the age of five, her mother was calling her. "Isabella, come over here. You don't want to get your dress dirty now do you?" Her mother called. The young girl with her hands on her hips stated, "It's Bel-wa, mama! Not Izabel-wa!" She was dressed in pink gingham overalls, white tights and mary janes. I found myself compelled to find out as much as I could about this little girl. I started to scour Alice's memories and visions whenever I had a chance. This led to her leaving the house more and more often. Finally, she figured out if she started to think of various positions that she and Jasper had tried sexually I would stay out of her mind.

Over time Alice learned that her name was Isabella Swan, but she preferred to be called Bella. Once that was discovered, we did a search for her. At that time we never found an Isabella Swan, but we did find a Renee Swan. We discovered that when Alice had the first vision it was when her parents were born.

The visions seemed to coincide with her parents meeting, falling in love, getting pregnant and Bella being born.

A sunny day in 1986, Alice fell over in a vision and Jasper ran over to her. The vision came on so quickly she had no time to prevent me from seeing the vision. It was Bella and I in a meadow, lying next to each other, and I leaned over to kiss her. Alice came out of the vision astonished that Bella was my mate.

I broke the window. "SHE IS NOT MY MATE!" I screamed and startled everyone in the room.

Carlisle and Esme ran over to Alice to see if she was alright. I just stood there heaving even though I did not need to breath.

"What did you see Alice?" Carlisle inquired. "She saw Bella and I in a meadow lying next to each other," I stated. "How can this be? She is still just a little girl." Esme wondered out loud.

Alice looked at me, "You weren't supposed to see that yet. And yes Esme Bella is Edward's mate. But she won't be ready to meet him for a few more years."

Muttering to myself I said, "It will never happen. I will not condemn her to this life. I won't be a part of her life at all." Alice's eyes glazed over again. She sagged against Jasper as the scene in her head played out. "No," she screamed, "It can't happen that way." Everyone looked at me to relay what she was seeing. But I couldn't. It was too horrific.

Due to my decision to never be in her life she was going to die at a young age. A blond and dirty vampire would take her life in college or high school.

"That cannot happen, Alice. Tell me how I can change it back!" I whispered. Sobbing Alice stated, "It won't happen unless you accept she is your mate and learn to love her."

Knowing that I had the power to help her I decided that I would find her and follow her. If only to end this rogue vampire who had his heart on ending her life too early for everyone in her life and ours.

"I do not know what you decided Edward, but it just fixed her future. I can see the both of you in the meadow again." Alice said grinning. "I am glad that you can see her alive again. She is too precious to lose to a monster like blondie," I said.

A few days later Alice had a hit on where she lived and who exactly the man in the mustache was. Little did we know we lived close to them, or at least close enough for a quick run.

Forks, Washington is where Bella Swan lived with her parents. We were in Alaska at this time. She was about eight years old at this time and a cute little girl. I plucked the address from Alice's mind and took off like a shot out the door. I wanted to see for myself what she looked like in person. As soon I left Alice was calling my cell phone, and I decided not to answer the call. She was determined the phone rang six more times, and by this time I was already entering Washington State.

So she sent me a text message.

_Edward since you are determined to see her and ignore me. Just be warned her smell will be like no other too you. Carlisle called it "il tua cantante." Her blood will call to you. It would have been best if you had waited for someone to go with you. _

Not believing her, but still not wanting to hurt Bella, I held my breath when I got to her house. I found her room with no problem and Alice was right. Bella's scent called to me. My throat started to burn like it had never burned before. I can truly say it was on fire when I entered her bedroom.

I expected to find her there asleep. But I was too late. I could hear her father quietly crying in his room. His thoughts on how he had lost his little girl and the only woman he would ever love. It seemed that Renee, Bella's mom, had left her dad and moved them to California.

I was heartbroken. I walked down the stairs quietly. Looking around I saw pictures on the fireplace mantle. Alice's visions did her no justice. She was breath taking even as a child. I could not begin to tell you what caused me to change my mind about her. Bella was my mate, she had to be. There was no other explanation for what I was feeling. If I compared it to other feelings and thoughts I had gleaned from my family and other people around.

In my reverie, I never heard the door opening up. I never heard the click of a gun's hammer. I never stood a chance. In walked Renee and Bella. My phone which I set to silent was vibrating in my pocket.

I quickly took it out and all I read was -_We are on our way. Please hold your breath and do not talk._ "Turn around and put your hands up," I heard Renee say. I put down the picture and turned around. I gasped when I saw Bella standing behind her mother. I did what Alice told me not to do. I took a breath. This was the wrong thing to do. My throat started to burn and I had to have her.

I took one step towards Renee and Bella. My brain immediately calculated how long it would take me to end Renee and take the precious life from Bella. Seconds it would take. Long enough for Bella to scream for a second and it would all be over.

With this in mind, I took a step forward….

Yes, I took a step forward. A step towards my destiny.


	2. Chapter 2

Copyright:

No copyright infringement is Meyer owns all Twilight characters and content. The plot although is mine.

**_Prologue Cont:_**

**_Knock knock_**

Holding the gun on me still Renee went to answer the door. I crept slowly step by step towards Bella and Renee. Appreciating the burning at the back of my throat like the monster I was.

I heard a familiar voice at the door. _Edward we are here, try not to breathe. We can get out of this situation._ Carlisle was here. "Pardon me ma'am. I was wondering if I could borrow a cup of sugar. "

Speaking at vampire speed, "A cup of sugar, Carlisle. What are you thinking?" "Trying to distract her so Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie can get you out of there, EDWARD." Carlisle responded. "Well be quick, Charlie has heard the commotion and is wondering what is going on down here." I shot back.

Renee looking at Carlisle confused, "Sugar, you want to borrow a cup of sugar. I am sorry, but I can't help you. I am a little busy."

_Distract her and you should be able to get out unscathed Edward_ thought Alice. "I am sorry to have intruded at this time, Miss. I will leave you alone." Carlisle spoke and turned leaving quickly. I heard my family following him.

All this time, Bella, being Bella and not really afraid of much at her age, walked silently out from behind her mother's leg and was walking up to Edward.

Not knowing how to deal with this, seeing as his throat was burning more and more the closer she got. He quickly turned picked up the picture frame and threw it at the wall.

Renee screamed looking towards the wall and shot of the gun. With the sufficient distraction, Edward at vampire speed left the room and shot out the door.

Charlie ran down the stairs, "What the hell woman! What are you shooting at?"

Renee started to cry, "There was a man in the house. He was holding a picture of us and I pulled my gun on him. As I told him to stay still, the door bell rang. I turned to answer it, still pointing my gun at the man holding the picture. The man at the door asked for some sugar. Incredulously, I told him to go away. Looking like the was sorry to have bothered me; he turned to leave the porch. When I was about to close the door the picture frame exploded against the wall. I shot the gun thinking the man was trying to escape and he did."

Thinking she was losing her mind Charlie took the gun out of her hands and put it on the coffee table. "What are you doing here? I thought you were leaving me, Renee. Not that I am not glad to see you and Bella here, but I thought you left." Charlie stated tears running down his face.

"I got as far as the Forks City sign, and realized I couldn't leave you. I love you too damn much!" Renee sputtered as tears ran down her cheeks.

Picking up Bella and crossing the room to Renee, Charlie held them both in his arms. He realized he came very close to losing his family and he had to make some changes so it wouldn't happen again.

Edward left the house quickly followed by his family. He ran to Alaska, trying to get away from the little girl who had stolen his heart already. Everyone tried to keep up with him and tried to get him to stop.

Alice started to speak, but Edward quickly quieted her. "Alice, I do not know what else you have seen. I know that you could not have seen what just happened as it was a quick choice. Please do not beat yourself up about this."

"Oh, I don't Edward. If you had just waited like I had asked you would have met her while we were all in high school again. But now you have just messed everything up and I see you living like a homeless man on the streets. Yet, I can't see what city it is. I do know it is in the same city as Bella, but fifteen years from now."

I opened my mouth to speak, but I had nothing to say. I had ruined another plan, if I had only waited for the right moment I could have met her.

Carlisle asked, "Edward, what happened?" "Car…. I don't know. I entered the house through Bella's window…"

"Edward the peeping tom. Who knew he had it in him." Emmett muttered jovially.

Rosalie just smacked him upside the head. "Ow, Rosie. What was that for?" cried Emmett holding the back of his head and rubbing it.

"Well, if you would shut your mouth we could get to the end of Edward's story." Said Rosalie.

"I entered her room on the second floor and her scent was almost too much. I was able to control it since it seemed it was like she hadn't been there in a while. So I left her room and headed down the stairs. I read Charlie's mind. Renee had taken Bella and was leaving him; something about moving to California and sunshine. As I walked down the stairs and saw pictures of the family. There were pictures of Bella from when she was a baby until now. I just lost track of time and Renee was there holding a gun on me. Then you all showed up." I told everyone.

Jasper sent waves of calm to me and I smiled at him gratefully.

Carlisle spoke, "Well, Edward since Alice sees the future differently now I think it is best if we leave the area and relocate. Let us head back home and discuss this with your mother."

Everyone nodded and started to follow him running home. I turned back to the direction of Forks and sighed. Alice stayed behind and wrapped her arms around me. Looking up she said, "You will be in her life I have seen it Edward. I just don't think it is a good idea if you see what happens though."

Nodding to Alice and hugging her, "Thanks for being here for me little sister!"

We all ran home and Esme met us half way. Alice had texted her to let her know we where on our way home, and where she could meet us.

Esme ran into Carlisle's arms sobbing. He held her tenderly in his arms. I had to look away. I wanted someone desperately to hold like that. As quickly as the emotion rose within me I shoved it away. No reason Jasper getting a hit and spreading it around. Everyone would know who it was from. Me, and they would tell me to quit brooding that "she" was out there somewhere.

What they didn't know, what Alice and Jasper guessed was "she" was out there and right now she was a little girl. I was going to have to wait until she was older to make myself known to her. I would give her the choice of having me or someone else to be in her life as her lover.

I reached a resolution, in an effort to make up for what pain and problems I caused this night to my family and Bella's family. I would live in the shadows looking out for Bella. I would protect her from immediate harm. Until such as a time as I could introduce myself to her, as a gentleman. Possibly to be in her life as a friend….hopefully a lover.

The family paired off to go hunting. Rosalie and Emmett went north towards Canada. Alice and Jasper went south. Carlisle, Esme and I went east. I expected to be yelled at by my parents, since everyone had left.

Esme stopped me as we were a few miles from the others. "Edward, what were you thinking? You scared me out of my mind. I just saw you leave and everyone follow. " "I am truly sorry, Esme. I didn't mean to worry you or anyone else. I just had to see for myself what she was like." I told her hanging my head. "What is she like?" asked Esme.

"She is so small and so cute. She is only about three years old. So I have a few years to wait until I can approach her." I said to her smiling.

"Oh, Edward," Esme said hugging me. "I always knew this day would come. I thought she would be a little older, but I always hoped for the best for you. You are my oldest son. I love you so much!"

I hugged Esme back and left her and Carlisle to hunt by themselves. Not wanting to disturb their special time. I knew that hunting could cause feral emotions in mated pairs and I didn't want to see that. So I went west to go hunting on my own so I could let them all hunt in peace.

Later that night we all met up at home. Knowing that I had to keep my decisions to myself to avoid Alice's interference; I kept changing my mind on what shoes to wear. After a few days, Alice walked up to me and said, "I don't care what shoes you wear. Quit changing your mind. I get it. I will stop looking into your future."

Noting that she would not "see" my decisions I smugly I walked out of the room, out of the house, and into the night. Heading for Bella and hopefully our future, clutching her picture in my hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Copyright:

No copyright infringement is Meyer owns all Twilight characters and content. The plot although is mine.

**Present Day:**

BPOV:

He had been here before always just inside the entrance sitting on the steps. Today he had actually dared to venture forth and sit at a table. But not just any table…..my table. I am just finidhing up my research for my thesis. As usual, I have books spread all over the table. The kind of table that seats six people—three on each side. Every inch of the table was covered in papers, books, or my various markers.

I quietly questioned what I had done to deserve this problem. Standing up I went to the information desk. Motioning over my shoulder I called over the head librarian, "Mary, do you see that man at my table over there?" Mary nodded, "Yes, I do Bella. Is there a problem? Is he bothering you?"

"No, he isn't. I was just curious if you had ever seen him in here before today is all. Thank you," I told her as I walked away.

I had seen him before yes, but I had never smelled him before. So I was sitting in the library when I smelled him. He was rank and ripe—almost like a dumpster on a summer day. He looked like he has just come from the gym and I guess he could have. He would have been nice looking attractive even, if he was just clean. His hair was dirty, crusty, and dare I say it I think I saw fleas jumping off him. His hands and clothes were somewhat clean; like he has just slept outside in them for five days.

In his hands he had a book that looked really old. He was holding it so reverently. So very carefully. Like it was the most precious thing he ever had. I wondered if it was due to its age or if it was the library's. He was acting as though it was the most beautiful and precious thing he had. And then pictures of his head on golem's body ran through my head-my precious..my precious; as he stared at the book in his hands. I looked around I wondered how he even go this far not to be rude, but it was a college library. I sat there thinking I would lose my lunch as the smell was becoming too much. I thought about gathering my books and moving elsewhere to a better smelling area. But then I thought to myself, I am not a major bitch as my roommate, Jenny was. So I just stayed where I was and tried to breathe through my mouth.

After a few minutes he turned and whispered, "Thank you." He startled me when he said this. I screamed—causing everyone to turn around and look at me. Realizing this I put my head down blushing profusely. After a few moments he quietly left leaving me to wonder why he thanked me. I still had most of my belongings together from a few minutes ago so I just crammed them all into my backpack. Having everything and seeing him quickly leave the area. I wanted to question why he thanked me.

In my rush to catch up to him, I forgot to unplug my laptop. It was still plugged into the outlet. As I rushed away from the table it pulled me back and I landed on the floor. Falling on my butt and my pride, I blushed profusely. Everyone was looking at me again.

Jenny and the man came up to help me. As I started to help me gather my books, I noticed that the book he left at the table was there. Questioning how it got there, I picked it up to hand back to him. As he reached for it our hands touched each other. I quietly gasped and his head bobbed up. His hand was so cool. Way cooler than a man's was supposed to be. He looked at me and it seemed he was waiting for me to do something. What I am not sure…scream or maybe run away? I wondered if he had circulation problems.

"Thank you." I whispered. He then stood as he took the book. "Well, that was incredibly rude. Pussy!" Jenny whisper yelled. Feeling slightly embarrassed for causing yet another scene in the library. I told Jenny, "Let's get out of here and get something to eat. I am starving."

Standing I realized I had twisted my ankle when I fell. I started to hobble towards the door with my things in tow.

"Bella, why are you walking like that," Jenny asked. "I think I sprained my ankle," I told her. "Could you take me to the doctor's office?"

"Sure Bella, you wait here and I will go get my car," Jenny stated. Under her breath I thought I heard her say, "I am just hungry. Now this." I knew not to get mad at Jenny she was a bear when she was hungry.

Jenny came in and said "Come on, Bella. Let's get you to the car." Feeling as though I might be putting Jenny out, I told her, "You don't have to take me Jenny, I can take the bus. You must be starving. Go get something to eat and I will meet you there."

"Nonsense," Jenny said, "Let's get you checked out, then we can go get tacos by the football field and ogle the players!" Jenny's sometimes boyfriend played for the college. George was a nice guy, but he was a total pushover when it came to her. He would do whatever she wanted and not put up a fuss. This is something I knew Jenny wasn't really looking for in a man

"Jenny, have you seen that guy before?" I asked looking at her. She nodded. "Yes, Bells I have as a matter of fact. I am starting to get worried. He always seems to be around when you are."

"WHAT!" I said, clearly not knowing what she was talking about. "I have noticed him around campus for a while now, but he only seems to show up when you are around," Jenny explained. Jenny continued on, "I have asked around campus. He seems to have shown up when you or I did. And as how he was with you today, I am assuming he had started showing when you got here." I looked at her truly creeped out.

"I took a picture of him," she told me. "I was really slick! He didn't even know that I took the picture. My phone was on silent as I walked by him." Jenny the private eye crossed my mind. I laughed and covered it with a cough.

"Well, I smelled him and he was rank. Like three day old milk in a summer day warmed up dumpster rank!" I responded. "His clothes were rumpled and his hands were clean. In his hands, though, he held this book," I told her. "The book you handed back to him," she questioned looking at me. I nodded at her. "Yes and I have no idea how it got to be in my bag with my things," I told her. "His hands were so cold too—much cooler than yours or mine. Makes me wonder if he has poor circulation," I mused.

"Why did you get up so fast from the table anyways," Jenny asked. "Well, that's the thing when he left he whispered 'Thank you' and I wanted to ask him why," I stated. "Maybe he was thanking you for not getting up and running him off," Jenny suggested.

As we entered the parking lot of the doctor's office, Jenny let me out by the front door. I hobbled to the window and signed in. A few minutes later Jenny joined me and I was called to the back.

"Bella Swan," was called out by a short dark haired woman. Her name tag said 'Nurse Ally.' I think that she was on crack or a recently had a lot of sugar. I settled on sugar because she had what seemed to be a lollipop sticking out of her mouth. She was short with black hair that seemed to have been electrocuted before being put on her head. It stood up at all odd angles and was gelled in place I think. Jenny and I looked at each other and snickered. Nurse Ally took us to the exam room.

As I was sitting there waiting to be seen my mind wandered to the man in the library. I wondered why he thanked me. My reverie was broken by the doctor entering the room. I started to laugh as he walked in. The doctor and Jenny looked at me like I had lost my mind.

"Hello. My name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. You must be Bella it is nice to meet you," he stated as he put forth his hand for me to shake it.


	4. Chapter 4

Copyright:

No copyright infringement is Meyer owns all Twilight characters and content. The plot although is mine.

EPOV: While in Library

_Hello, my name is Edward Cullen. I have been wanting to say hello to you for awhile. _ No, I can't say that to her. I have not gotten up the nerve to talk to her. She doesn't know who I am. But I have been following her for awhile. I am always far enough behind her that she doesn't know I am there. She doesn't know what I am and how I can never be around her. You see I am a vampire, and I have been one for 89 years.

But. Today is different. I can tell. She never really pays attention to what is going on around her. So I always make sure to do that for her or well I try to. As usual she was engrossed in her work, sitting at her table in the college library.

I haven't had the pleasure of asking her what she has been working so hard on for so long. You see I can't read her mind, but I can read your and everyone else's. It is one of my talents that I can into this life with. I have never spoken to her, but I desire to badly.

I am pretty sure she has seen me before sitting on the steps of the library with my book. I have never ventured inside. I have been satisfied with reading minds of everyone inside in an effort to keep an eye on her. But today I am going inside and I am sitting at her table. I have a gift I bought her a few years ago when I found out she loved to read.

Feeling disgusted with myself I went inside and sat at her table. I am dirty, crusty, and smelly. I haven't had a proper shower in days-perchance months. I haven't kept track. It seemed inconsequential in my quest to keep her safe. I just figured if I seemed like a homeless person I would blend into the background; keeping with my task of keeping her safe that much easier.

Today, I knew was different as I was late getting to the library before her. She was already at her usual table. No one else was with her not that there would be any room since her books were all over the table and on each chair beside her.

Bella is her name. She is beautiful to me just as her name suggests. She had the darkest chocolate eyes and softest mahogany colored hair. I imagine it is quite soft to touch. Never having been brazen I would not know its softness. Her skin is almost an alabaster color with the tiniest freckles on her nose and across her cheeks.

She is always blushing at the oddest things making her more endearing to me. I know that it is from a distance that I watch her, but she has no idea what lurks around looking just for her. So today was different, I took a chance, went into the library to see her.

Normally, just following her in the minds of others makes this nerve racking. I am actually doing this. Today I am bold enough to sit with her and see her.

_Fuck. What is she doing here?_

Jenny, her roommate is here. She is behind me thinking that she is sneaky. I know she has seen me around, but never close enough to think that I was following them or Bella. Jenny is trying to be sneaky. She thinks she will get a picture of me and that I won't hear the shutter of her camera phone. So I let her take the picture thinking she got away with it. Apparently she thinks I am a stalker, which I was, but only because I am trying to keep Bella safe.

Sitting at the table I realize that Bella is trying to be polite and not say anything about the way I look or smell. As a vampire, I do not really need showers; I take them just to feel better at the end of a day. I try to keep myself and my clothes clean, but living on the street it is nearly impossible to do so. So as I decided it was time to go, I put the book on the desk and whispered, "Thank you." I was pretty sure she didn't hear me but then she gasped. I quickly got up and left the table.

I got to the front door when I heard Bella fall. I quickly turned around and walked back to her. It seems in an effort to return my book she forgot to unplug her laptop. So as she tumbled to the floor so did all of her books. I reached down to hand her bag and some books to her. Her hand touched mine and she pulled back. I knew I had to leave. So I got up and left.

Jenny, being Bella's other protector started to ask her questions. "Bella, what are you doing following him? You don't know who he is or if he will hurt you?"

Bella responded, "He forgot his book and I was just trying to return it."

"Bella you know better than that! Come on let's go get something to eat. I am starving." Jenny told her.

As I saw through Jenny's mind, she stood and took a step; I knew she had done something. She probably twisted her ankle, which is pretty normal for her. She asked Jenny to take her to the doctor to get it checked out.


	5. Chapter 5

Copyright:

No copyright infringement is Meyer owns all Twilight characters and content. The plot although is mine.

It is nice to meet you also, this is my friend Jenny" I stated. He then shook Jenny's hand. She gasped and looked at me. I nodded and grimaced. The doctor pretended not to notice what was happening. Yet, I caught him looking at both of us quickly.

I removed my sock and shoe. Dr. Cullen sat on the stool and gently held onto my foot. He started to push her and there. I moaned a little in pain as he touched it. "I am so sorry, Bella. I wasn't trying to hurt you. Let me go get something for the pain. I will be right back," he stated.

As soon as the door was closed, Jenny exclaimed, "Holy fuck, I know what you mean by cool hands now! And he looks just like that guy from earlier too." I nodded. "Yes, his hands were cool just like that guy's was. I was hoping he would shake your hands when I introduced you and you would see what I meant. Do you think they are brothers? I mean, they look alike except for the hair, they both have the same color of eyes, they are both really pale, and they are both handsome. Or the other guy would look better if he cleaned himself up."

"Bella, do you think we should mention the other guy to Dr. Cullen?" Jenny asked. "Maybe he is long lost brother or maybe a cousin." I looked at Jenny unsure of what to say or do.

Dr. Cullen chose this time to come back into the room. I glanced up and he had a look on his face. He quickly composed himself as he cleared his throat. "Bella, I am going to wrap your foot, get you some crutches and then you will be ready to go."

Jenny cleared her throat as she looked at me. Apparently I was the one who was supposed to bring it up to the doctor. He looked at her and then at me questioningly.

"Dr. Cullen, this is a strange question, but do you have a brother?" I asked. "I saw this man earlier today and he could pass as your twin except for hair color. His hair is a reddish brown to your blond."

He looked at me and then his phone started to ring. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the screen. "I must excuse myself for a moment. I am sorry," he stated as he fled the room.

"What the fuck what that about," Jenny whispered and looking at me. Not knowing I just shrugged my shoulders. Jenny got out her phone and started looking for the picture of the man in case Dr. Cullen wanted to see it. She showed it to me. "Jenny, we are right this man could be Dr. Cullen's twin. It is outrageous to see the similarities," I told her.

A few minutes later Dr. Cullen walked back in followed by his doctor, Ally. Ally was still bouncing up and down with the stick in her mouth. _How much sugar does this woman eat?_

"I apologize for leaving so abruptly. I want to ask you about the man you say you saw earlier," said Dr. Cullen. "Where did you see him? How often have you seen him? What was he wearing?"

I spoke up, "Jenny and I have seen him at the college library. He is there every time I go there. I haven't seen him anywhere other than on campus. Though Jenny says she has seen him other places like as though he is following us."

"No, Bella, I said as though he is following you around," Jenny stated. Handing Dr. Cullen her phone, "Here is the picture I took this morning."

Dr. Cullen took the phone and looked at the picture. As Ally trying to look over his shoulder so he turned so she could see it to. Dr. Cullen whispered, "He has been here this entire time…for 10 years he has been under our nose." I looked at him queerly as I had heard what he didn't intend for me to hear.

Ally started to cry silently, putting a handkerchief to her eyes saying, "He still looks the same, Carlisle."

"Yes, I am missing someone from my family. Except he isn't my brother…he is my son. His name is Edward and the man on your phone looks just like him," Dr. Cullen said. "We had a misunderstanding and he fled the house. We have spent the last few years looking for him to no avail."

Ally reached into her pocket and handed me a card. "If you ever see him again please do not hesitate to call me or Dr. Cullen." I took the card looking at it. It had a few numbers on it. Confused by this I asked, "Who do the other numbers belong to?" Ally gave me a sad smile, "They belong to the rest of Edward's family. If you cannot get a hold of me or Dr. Cullen please feel free to call the others."

"Others….," I questioned. Ally nodding, "Yes, my husband, my brother, his wife and my mother-in-law."


	6. Chapter 6

Copyright:

No copyright infringement is Meyer owns all Twilight characters and content. The plot although is mine.

EPOV: While at doctor office

I knew that they had moved into the area. I knew that Alice or apparently "Ally" as she was now calling herself could see me when I let her. Keeping Alice on her toes by changing my mind on things was getting tiresome. I wasn't ready to go back home yet, so I would have to keep it up.

Living on the street was not easy. I didn't want Bella to see me as a homeless person and take pity on me. I wanted her to see me as an equal, but I also wanted the anonymity living on the street provided.

Leaving my family was one of the hardest things I have ever done. I was tired of being the seventh wheel, if you will. Living with three couples, was not easy. None of them truly felt out of place. I would know I read their thoughts. They all had someone to confide in, someone to help them, and someone to just be there even if nothing was needed.

So I followed Bella and Jenny to the doctor's office, and wouldn't you know it. Her doctor is my father of sorts. I wondered what they were doing here. I could smell them all on the air. We usually all stayed together when moving to a new area, but we were usually playing high school. And what do you know they were all here working in the same office building.

I guess they had gotten tired of playing make believe and quit going back to high school like me.

I realized that I could not get too close to the building without giving myself away. So, I stayed close enough that I could read my family's mind and keep watch on Bella and Jenny. I didn't really care for Jenny, but my Bella liked her, so I thought I should look out for her at least while they were together.

I watched through Jenny's mind as she dropped Bella off at the front door. She then parked the car and went inside to sit with her.

After a few minutes, Alice or 'Ally," as she was going by, called her name and led her to one of the exam rooms. Alice was reciting the Korean alphabet in German and then in Swahili. She must have known that I was close by or at least she hoped I was.

I laughed out loud when Jenny thought for sure that Alice was in the right place since she seemed to be on crack. She was bouncing even more than usual for her pixie self.

Reading Carlisle's mind, I could she that he was pretty sure Alice had had a vision of today, by the way she was bouncing more than normal. Whispering at vampire pitch to her, he wondered what she was so happy about. He walked past her as she was dancing and she mischievously said, "Not much." Shaking his head he silently wondered if he could invent vampire downers.

Alice turned around and gasped, "Carlisle, you wouldn't." Carlisle just turned to her and shook his head no. Alice having pity on him, "We might find out some information about Edward. If the patient can bring herself to ask you a few questions."

Carlisle gave her a hopeful grin, knocked on the door and entered the room. As soon as, he walked in Bella laughed and he looked at her strangely. Recovering his composure he introduced himself. Bella shook his hand and introduced Jenny.

I saw on her face that she realized that he had cool hands. In Jenny's mind she also realized that his hands were cooler than normal as well. I just hoped she didn't make the connection between him and me.

Carlisle being the gentle doctor he is, checked her ankle out quickly and as painlessly as he could.

He stepped out to get her something for the pain. Not knowing that he could hear Jenny and Bella's conversation he was struck by how much they had gathered about him from just his handshake.

He heard them discuss how he and I were alike and hoped that he might help them with figuring out who I could be.

Reading two people's mind wasn't something that I liked to do, but sometimes it was necessary. When Carlisle walked back into the room, Bella was looking at him. He tried not to look like he had been listening to their conversation, but through his mind and Jenny's mind. It would appear that he had been caught by Bella, before he had a chance to change the expression on his face.

Carlisle handed Bella the pill and some water. His phone rang. It was Alice. He had forgotten the bandage and the crutches. He left and Jenny decided that Bella would be the one to mention me to Carlisle.

"Gees, Carlisle, you would think that two tiny humans wouldn't make you become so forgetful." Alice joked handing him his bandage and crutches for Bella. Smirking, Carlisle stated, "Just you wait Alice it happens to the best of us. It could happen to you too."

Carlisle entered the room, with his equipment. He sat down and started to wrap Bella's foot. Carlisle wondered what was up with him today. He had forgotten the smallest things since Jenny and Bella had come into the office. He must have too much on his mind he surmised.

Looking at Bella's face through Carlisle's mind, I could see she was garnering the courage to ask him her questions.

"Dr. Cullen, this is a strange question, but do you have a brother?" I asked. "I saw this man earlier today and he could pass as your twin except for hair color. His hair is a reddish brown to your blond."

His phone began ringing again. I could tell that Carlisle was getting really irritated with Alice. He excused himself from the room again, threatening to take away her credit cards if she didn't stop calling him.

Alice walked up to Carlisle, "We are going to get to the good stuff now. You just needed to leave the room for Bella to finally make up her mind to tell us about Edward." Realizing what she was saying, Carlisle, let out the breath he had been holding and turned back to the room.

Carlisle and Alice listened to Jenny and Bella through the door. Alice's eyes glazed over and she saw that Jenny had taken a picture of me this morning. I was dirty and unkempt. Not at all like how she was used to seeing me.

Knocking on the door, Carlisle and Alice walked back into the room. Again Jenny wondered if she was on crack and if she should mention it to the doctor-her employer.

Carlisle apologized for leaving again and asked about the man they had mentioned a few minutes ago.

Bella started and said that she had seen me around the school and that I appeared to be following them around campus. Jenny spoke up, "No, I said he seemed to be following you around campus-not us-you." Bella looked at Jenny as though to say whatever. Handing Carlisle Jenny's phone she showed him the picture of me.

Alice pulled out her handkerchief to cover the face that she really couldn't cry. I could tell from her mind that she missed very much as did the entire family.

Carlisle was astounded that I had managed to keep from Alice's "sight" for all these years. He missed me as well, and knew that Esme would beside herself if she knew that I was close and hadn't visited.

I wasn't ready to go home yet. I still had to protect Bella and hopefully become her friend.

I left Carlisle and Alice's minds. I couldn't stand to see that I was the cause of all their sadness.


	7. Chapter 7

Copyright:

No copyright infringement is Meyer owns all Twilight characters and content. The plot although is mine.

BPOV

Leaving Carlisle's office was hard to do. Not knowing what to do or how to help Dr. Cullen and Edward. Finally, having a name to the face that apparently has been following me my entire college career. Creepy. I wasn't sure whether to call campus security and let them in on the stalkerish tendencies or to confront him myself. Either way I had a feeling it would be awhile before I saw him again.

Jenny and I left Dr. Cullen's office with the card burning a hole in my pocket. If I saw him again would I be able to give them a call. Apparently, he had a reason or reasons for not wanting to be found. I decided that I would just wait and see what happened. If I ever saw him again or if anyone I knew would ever see him again.

Jenny looked at me as I hobbled out of the office and toward's her car. "Well, Bella, I think that you have your hands full. I mean, what are you going to do? IF you see him again are you going to confront him or just leave him be? I mean you still have his book."

Resting on the car door as Jenny opened it, I gave her a look, "I don't know. I just don't know. I have been asking myself that same question. There isn't much we can do about it now so let's just go get something to eat. Your stomach is about to jump out of your body and drive itself to McDonald's."

Nodding, Jenny just laughed, "Yeah, I am starving. Let's go get some food and see if we can go spy on George. He is supposed to be at work and I am in the mood for more than just food tonight."

Getting into the car, I just looked at Jenny, "Please, please keep that to yourself. I truly don't want to know about your love life with George or any other swinging dick you come across."

Punching me on the arm, Jenny just laughed, "We just need to get you laid."

"Ow, that hurt, now drive before I take your keys and tell George where your porn stash is."

Jenny started the car and we went in search of food and George.

EPOV

As they left Carlisle's office, I heard everyone come out of hiding and watch the girls leave. Needing to be close, yet not wanting to give myself away, I made myself be satisfied with watching her in everyone's mind. I was across the street hiding in an abandoned building.

Their minds were racing with the news that I had been in the city for a while. They couldn't believe that I would be there and not visit them or at least let them know that I was alright. What they didn't know was that I hadn't been in the city for very long. I had only been in the city for the length of Bella's college career. Bella was going working on her Master's degree.

I was getting a headache. If vampires could get headaches. Always changing my mind about every decision was getting to me. I have been keeping this up for over a decade and it was second nature. I was pretty sure I could keep it up forever or at least as long as I was needed to protect Bella from the shadows.

Watching Bella through Jenny's mind I saw that they had gone to McDonald's as agreed and were headed to find George. Knowing she would be all right for a bit, I turned my mind back to the office.

Esme walked out of the manager's office and into Carlisle's embrace. Sobbing and crying venom tears that would never shed. "Carlisle, he has been in the city and for how long? I miss him so much."

Carlisle just held her in his arms, cradling her to his chest, and hoping that I would show up soon. He missed me as much as Esme did. I was his "first born" as he usually put it.

I saw in Carlisle's mind that everyone was standing together with their mates in the waiting room. Hoping to get a glimpse of me, after learning that I followed Bella everywhere she went.

Looking at Alice, Carlisle asked, "Did you see anything about today happening? You were so hyper all day. I asked you and you just gave me a knowing look."

Alice, in Jasper's embrace, just shook her head. "I just saw that Bella was coming in today and she would have information on Edward. I didn't think that he would have been stalking her all over the college campus."

Rosalie cut in, "Well. What did we expect? His reaction from her presence when she was just a baby almost caused us to be exposed. It's probably a good thing he is out on his own. This way if he does screw up, he won't be taking us with him."

"Rose..." Emmett started and pulled away from Rosalie.

"NO! Don't 'Rose' me Emmett. It's true. His reaction could have had the entire wolf pack down our necks. It's good he's out on his own. The Volturi won't be breathing down our necks when he kills her."

Gasps from all around the room were heard. "Rose, How could you say that? She is his mate and apart of this family." Esme stated forcefully walking towards her.

"Esme...That't not what I meant. I just meant..." Rose's eyes widened when Esme stepped towards her. She knew that her mother figure wouldn't hurt her, but it was still not her normal behavior.

"I will not stand for your behavior or attitude any longer. Edward can hear your thoughts and no wonder he felt he had to go out on his own. Not having a mate to talk to and be with is hard. Especially in a house with three mated couples. Not that it was our business, but we go and tell him what he can and can't do with her. Well, I won't stand for it any longer." Esme stood looking at everyone.

"If his own family can't support him-then who else will? I for one support his decision to be out on his own. I will be waiting for him to return with my arms open wide and they will be open wider still when he brings Bella home."

Rose, being thoroughly chastised whispered, "I am sorry, Esme. I forgot how it is to be without a mate. I am truly sorry for how I acted and what I have said."

Startled by Rose's admonition, I read her mind and found that she was truly sorry. She had forgotten how it was to be without someone who loved you no matter what you were or what you had done.

Never having been the one to speak so harshly to the people she loved, Esme just turned back to Carlisle's arms sobbing. "Shh...Shhh... It will be all right Esme. Edward will come back to us." Holding her until she stopped sobbing.

Carlisle turned to Alice again hoping not to be interrupted.

Alice, still in Jasper's embrace, turned to Carlisle. "Yes, I was hyper. I was truly excited. I had seen that we would find out some information about where Edward has been these last few years. I didn't see where he would be, just that Bella was coming in."

"Knowing that having all of us in the open, so to speak, would frighten her. I 'looked' through the different scenarios that would help us out the most with helping us find out about Edward."

Emmett was hoping that I would show soon, he missed having a big brother or at least someone to wrestle with besides Jasper.

Realizing that I wasn't paying attention to my family at the moment, I was lost in memories. I didn't realize that Alice had started to have a vision.

Alice's eyes glazed over in what was a vision. I could see Bella and Jenny leave the football field where George had been. They cut through a dimly lit alley to get to Jenny's car faster. Flashes of blond and black were all I saw when Jenny was lying on the ground. Her eyes glazed over in death. Bella, not entirely realizing what happened to Jenny, tried futilely to get away.

I deciding that I needed to be where Bella was, caused Alice to gasp with another vision. This one of me leaving my hiding place from across the street and fleeing to the college football field.

"Edward...," Alice gasped.

The entire family crowded around her as Jasper held her in his arms.

"Alice, honey, what did you see?" Jasper crooned.

Coming to, Alice, covered her mouth and started, "The vision I had years ago about Bella and the blond vampire. If we don't get to the school quickly they will both die. I saw Edward making a decision to go to where they were. He has been across the street the whole time they were here." Looking at everyone, "We have to hurry. If we leave now we can help all three of them."

Everyone was stunned for what felt like minutes but was actually only seconds. Then they all burst out of the building and headed to the alley. In a hurry to help me, Bella, and Jenny.

Leaving the building, I quickly scaled the wall to the roof. I ran as fast as I could to my heart, Bella, and her friend Jenny. I couldn't let anything happen to either of them.

Realizing I could have waited two seconds for my family to catch up, but I just couldn't-my life was waiting for me.


End file.
